A New Life in Hell
by CastiellaNovak
Summary: The reader finally sees her boyfriend, Dean, after a long month of Sam keeping him away. When she gets close enough she learns that he is a demon and had a hard time dealing with the fact. Rating will go up in later chapters.


You had been waiting anxiously for Sam and Dean to arrive at the library of the bunker; No one would tell you what happened to your boyfriend after he tried to kill Metatron. It had been almost a month since you last saw Dean, and after a non-stop attempt of whining and begging, Sam to let you see him, he finally agreed. You couldn't stop worrying about what had happened to Dean; You knew Metatron had killed him and that Sam summoned Crowley to bring him back, but nothing else.

You worried that he had maybe turned dark or that maybe he didn't want you anymore, but then why wouldn't someone just tell you that? You paced around the library running your hand on the long wooden table, glancing at the clock often. It felt like the seconds were taking hours, and soon everything began to feel uncomfortable. You noticed that your shoes made a slight squeaking sound when you walked and hastily you tore them off of your feet and tossed them down the hall. Sam would complain about the clutter, but he deserved it for making you wait to see Dean.

After what seemed like an eternity, you heard the all to familiar flush of air, and turned to find Castiel standing awkwardly next to the table. As soon as you saw him, a smile crept over your face. He had become your best friend over the past month. He was always there to talk when you argued with Sam about seeing Dean and when you had bad days, he would sit and tell you stories about all of his different Earth and human experiences. You ran up to him, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck. Castiel picked you up and spun you around, causing you to be slightly dizzy when he set you down. He smelt like angel feathers and honey; a scent you adored, but preferred Dean's scent of gasoline and whiskey.

"Hello, _" Cas mumbled, eyes wandering around the room. "Have you seen Dean yet?" As he asked the question, he looked at your eyes, making you a bit uncomfortable.

"No" you replied back, "Sam said he would bring him up, but its been forty-five minutes and I haven't seen either of them."

You walked around the table and sat in a matching wooden chair, the grain smooth beneath your red pajama shorts. You rested your head on the table, huffing out a sigh as you both sat in silence for a couple of difficult, long minutes.

"Just going down to the dungeon would be so fast.", you thought. "Then you would be able to see Dean and figure out what happened to him."

As soon as you stood up, Castiel looked at you, questioning what you were about to do. You decided just to tell Cas what your plan was.

"I'm tired of this, Cas. He can't just keep me away from Dean. He's my boyfriend and I have the right to know what happened to him!" You shouted. You had a lot of pent up anger, and suddenly felt bad for taking it out on Cas. He certainly wasn't one to blame.

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that." You dropped your head, but before you could look up, Castiel engulfed you in a tight hug.

"You do what you need to do, _. Sam hasn't told me anything either, and as much as I want to storm down there, it isn't my place. It's yours. I will be here if you need to come talk later."

* * *

You padded your down the dimly lit staircase, trying being quiet so Sam wouldn't hear you and make you leave. Quietly, you pushed open the iron door leading into the dungeon, but stopped and held your breath as soon as you heard Sam's voice.

"Are you going to start behaving Dean?" Sam shouted. "I won't let you see her if you keep this up!" Confused and a little mad, you stormed around the corner to find Dean tied to a chair, Sam pacing around him, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dean!" you cried, running up to the chair he was locked in. You fell to the floor and began fumbling your fingers at the ropes that tied his arms down, then deciding you would deal with the handcuffs later.

You noticed Sam standing behind Dean, his expression turned horrified when he realized you were so close.

"No, _-" He began, but was cut off by Dean growling.

"Hello, kitten." Dean purred. You knelt up and cupped his face, about to kiss him when suddenly, his eyes flashed black.

You screamed and fell backward, your head hitting the hard concrete floor. You heard Dean laughing in the distance, his black eyes stuck in your memory. But it slowly faded away as everything began to turn black.

* * *

A/N: This is my very first thing I'm publishing! Yay! Please don't be afraid to leave comments and tips so I can become a better writer. Now that I actually am publishing something, I will try harder to not procrastinate. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
